faunas_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Melissa Mirone
Melissa Mirone is a member of the Adventurer/Explorer-Guild, the Green Hunters. Appearence Melissa is a well-built Minotaur, with a big bust and muscles as hard as rock. Her hair is light-green, with her bovine-legs being brown with gray hooves. Out of her head sprout two curved white horns. The only thing she wears is a blue shirt, without anything under it. 20180818 155046.jpg|Concept Art of Melissa Personality She is known to be a upbeat and wild individual, displaying a lack of feminine behaivour, laying her feet at the table, consuming large amounts of alcohol and enjoying fist-fights. Despite this behaivour, she has zero tolerance for injustice, becoming extremly bestial to those who commit such actions. History Melissa did not know her parents, being raised in a orphanage in London. There, she acted as a defender of the weak, beating bullies of her friends up like it was nothing. At the age of 15, she went out to the world and became a mercenary, helping those who are in great need and earning money at the same time. For her, a double-win situation. Three years later, during travels through North America, she heared from a Guild from San Diego which have done many things, like helping cool down the poles or exposing a false vice-principal. Around August, in the Redwoods, she found a strange Cougar, which protected its prey from a bear. This cougar joined her later on, being called Prestan. Some time after this, she came to the Idea of joining this strange Guild, going to the nearby barracks as her first step. At the 12th March 2019, she challenged the Centaurid Lea to a battle, wanting to prove her own worthiness of joining in, but this was interrupted by a Faun named Boris, who wanted to bomb the barracks, and got beat up afterwards. Thanks to this, the Guild-master Garren granted her wish and let her join the Green Hunters. Abilities Melissa has got a immense amount of strength, being able to rip trees out of the ground and using such as batters and breaking them like toothpicks. She is additionally known to be a great massagist, being able to recognize tenseness with the blink of a eye and a photographic memory, not being able to get lost when either being trapped in labyrinth or such. Equipment During her travels as a mercenary, she collected the weapons of the opponents she either sent to jail or killed, with the most prominent being a war-axe, a big sword, a shield, a bow and a lance. The weapon she is most capable of using is the axe, due to it being in the battle-nature of a minotaur. Trivia * Her Bust size is 150 * Her element is life * Her favorite world is Mars * Her favorite food is chocolate cake * Her favorite color is orange, but her team-color is brown * Her favorite beverage is orange juice * She is allergic to fish * Her favorite Animal is the common octopus * Her favorite show is Hunter X Hunter * Her favorite movie is Disney's Hercules * Her favorite video game is Kingdom Hearts 2 * Her favorite ice cream flavour chocolate * Her favorite sports are football and martial-arts * Her favorite song is In your belief * Her favorite instrument is the cymbal * Her dream destination is Rome * Her heavenly virtue is diligence * Her deadly sin is lust * Her role model is Heracles * She prays to greek head-god, Zeus * Her sleeping period ranges from 23:15 to 03:15 o'clock (4 hours) Category:Characters Category:Minotaur Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:2000.A.D. Births Category:Green Hunters